A Collection of Poems for a Samurai
by Freedom Phantom
Summary: It's a collection of poems about Kenshin. It's original title was Recueil Pour un Samourai from Elghim.
1. Birth

The original story is in french, I just translated it. If you want to see the original it's name is Recueil Pour un Samourai and was written by Elghim.

**The birth of Kenshin**

****

A young child named Shinta

Roaming through the japanese regions

But his entire life went to hell

One evening which was announced rather good

His entire family being attacked

By greedy plunderers

His mother laying at his feets her throat cut

His time will come soon

Then a stranger arrived

His hand at his scabbard

And in a magnificent body move

Sent in hell his torturers

This child is the sole survivor

Kenshin was then his new name

Even if this man was intimidating

His invitation he accepted

He then learn to fight

As he was training

His long hair flowing in the wind, scarlets

To defend everything he loved

Since then a great warrior was born

Protecting the widow and the orphan

And of his blade making pay

Those who were going astray of the right path


	2. The Scar

**The Scar**

It was a full moon night

One more contract to honor

A technique with no flaws

And he was about to show it again

The target was a politician

He sent him from life to death

His bodyguard, only a brat

But in a fight he provoke him

His rival blade was shaking

And at the same time he killed him

A great pain he feeled

At his cheek for the first time

A blood drip falled from the wound

His enemy touched him

The first time he've been hurted

The wound bleeding until morning

He was now wanted

After his several attacks

Battosai was forced to hide

And finally relax a little

A lady found

One night his double identity

Her link with the Earth severed

And finally followed him in path

But this wound was not healing

And on a beautiful spring morning

He heard a really sad news

He then learns against his will

The author of the always bleeding wound

Dead by his sword

Should have been the husband

Of the one he learned to love

His eyes dried as the rocks

But his heart bleeding from within

He was alone under this tree

His gaze turned toward the clouds

This person he love more than anything

And hurted so much

He would leave her against himself

In spite of her pearl purity

But she was kidnapped

It was a trap, he knows it

He have swear to protect her

He took his sword and exited the cottage

It went to the indicated place,

Risking his life each steps he made

And quickly been attacked

But his blade putting a end to each fight

He finally found his love

But payed the high price

She sacrificed herself in return

To protect him from death

Calmly dying in his hands

She took her dagger and slowly

A cross on his cheek

Sealing the fate of the two lovers


	3. Contract

**Contract**

It's in a black night of a feudal Japan

That Kenshin the assassin will do his way

A crooked politician he need to kill

One more in this mad world

The target is quickly found

But is surrounded by whores

Is this man was only full of vices

To eliminate him would thus be a great service

Hidden in the shadows, our assassin wait

Only a few hours until the time come

His prey finally out of this house

His mission can finally begin

Kenshin walking slowly in the alley

Panic flow as his opponent saw him

The killer's reputation is without border

It's now the prayers time

Their swords out, their glances crossing

The two adversaries, mutually, confronting themselves

The old man finally drop his weapon

Begging, on his cheek a tear roll

This is a common situation

The men begging until the very end

His face cold, Kenshin sword risen

This time again his contract fulfilled

However, now, he never cease to think

To restore peace, does blood have to flow?

Should he not protect the innocents?

He's asking himself this question for some time

This night again, sleep would not come

I can't imagine a future

A future without tears, murders and screams

Finally, is this only a far utopia?


End file.
